Piąty rozbiór Polski
by Sylath
Summary: Czyli co dostaniemy, jak dodamy do siebie, dobre węgierskie wino, słabą głowę i trochę pomocy z zewnątrz.


**Co zrobić kiedy potrzebujesz chwili przerwy od swojego głównego dzieła? Napisać oneshota! XD**

* * *

''Witajcie blogowicze tu Estonia! Wiem, że to będzie już drugi wpis tego dnia, ale mam do poruszenia pewną bardzo ważną kwestię… a nawet kilka kwestii. A mianowicie w tym wpisie poruszymy temat sąsiadów… nie nie pomyliliście się, w tym wpisie opiszę swoje opinie i spostrzeżenia odnośnie stosunków międzynarodowych, wtrącaniu się w nie swoje sprawy, sąsiedzkiej ''pomocy'', węgierskim winie i złych skutkach jego spożywania''

Estonia poprawił okulary i jeszcze raz przeczytał to co napisał, kiwnął głową zadowolony i wrócił do stukania w klawiaturę swojego laptopa, ignorując odgłosy dobiegające z pokoju na piętrze.

-U-um… Estonia? N-nie uważasz, że powinniśmy… zainterweniować?- zapytał nieśmiało Łotwa, obracając w palcach pusty kieliszek od wina

-Jesteś pewny, że chcesz się w to mieszać?- odparł pytaniem na pytanie Eduard nie przerywając pisania

-Łotwa! Estonia! Pomocy!- dobiegł ich z góry krzyk Polski -Weźcie powstrzymajcie swojego brata, on totalnie zamierza mnie zgwałcić!-

-Pooolskaaaa~! Przestań mi * **hic!*** ucieeekać~- rozległ się głęboki pomruk Litwy

-N-nie- wymamrotał Raivis w duchu przepraszając Feliksa za swoje tchórzostwo

-Sam widzisz, niech to załatwią między sobą, są przecież… dojrzali- Estonia poważnie wątpił czy słowa ''dojrzały'' można użyć w stosunku do Polski, a po tym co działo się teraz, jego wątpliwości zaczęły obejmować również Litwę -Chcesz jeszcze wina? Została resztka, szkoda żeby się zmarnowało- zaproponował, przerywając na chwilę pisanie i sięgając po prawie pustą butelkę z winem, pisk przerażenia Feliksa i głośne zadowolone mruczenie Torisa puścił mimo uszu. Raivis kiwnął głową podając Eduardowi swój kieliszek, Estonia rozlał im po równo to co zostało, upił łyk ze swojego kieliszka i wrócił do pisania na komputerze.

''Dzień zaczął się bardzo niewinnie, nic nie zapowiadało wydarzeń które miały nastąpić...''

* * *

-Co cię naszło, żeby wybrać się w odwiedziny do Polski?- zapytał Estonia idącego obok niego Litwy, znajdowali się w Warszawie, w drodze do domu Feliksa

-Po prostu uprzedzam fakty- stwierdził Toris z łagodnym uśmiechem -Wczoraj kiedy rozmawialiśmy przez telefon, chyba ze dwadzieścia razy wspomniał, że ostatnio strasznie mu się nudzi, więc następny telefon w stylu ''Liet, musisz totalnie do mnie wpaść bo inaczej umrę z nudów'' albo ''Będę u ciebie za x minut, szykuj przekąski'' to była tylko kwestia czasu-

Eduard nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić, to nie byłby pierwszy taki przypadek, w którym znudzony Feliks zwróciłby się do Torisa, nie zważając na to ile ten miał aktualnie do zrobienia.

-No i jest też kwestia, że w końcu mam odrobinę wolnego, więc nie mam nic przeciwko przyjacielskiej wizycie- dodał po chwili Litwa -Za to ciekawi mnie dlaczego ty i Raivis wybraliście się ze mną-

-Ja w interesach- oświadczył Estonia poprawiając okulary na nosie -Jest kilka spraw ekonomicznych które muszę obgadać z Polską-

-Ja też w interesach- powiedział cicho Łotwa idący za nimi, Litwa i Estonia jak na komendę odwrócili się w jego stronę z identycznie zdziwionymi minami

-Pan Rosja zadzwonił powiedzieć, że chce wpaść z wizytą, powiedziałem mu, że jedziecie odwiedzić Polskę w interesach i jadę z wami bo też muszę z nim coś załatwić- wyjaśnił Raivis trzęsąc się na myśl o ich byłym szefie.

-To ma sens- powiedział po chwili milczenia Estonia -Tak w ogóle daleko jeszcze? To miasto bardzo się zmieniło od kiedy ostatnio tu byłem-

-Już nie daleko, nawet widać cel naszej wyprawy, o tam- wskazał Toris, pokazując na stojący w parku na uboczu dom, jego biało czerwona barwa dość jasno wskazywała na to do kogo mógł należeć

-Nie wspominał kiedyś o pomalowaniu go na różowo?- zapytał Łotwa

-To było dawno, faza na różowy już mu przeszła, no i chyba dostał też niezłą burę od swojego szefa na ten temat- zaśmiał się Litwa.

Estonia i Łotwa spojrzeli na swojego brata ukradkiem, rzadko kiedy bywał taki zrelaksowany, najwyraźniej perspektywa spotkania z Polską bardzo go cieszyła.

-''Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają''- stwierdziły zgodnie w myślach dwa pozostałe kraje bałtyckie, ani Litwa, ani Polska się do tego nie przyznawali, ale i tak nie było tajemnicą jak ''głęboka'' relacja ich łączy.

Dotarli w końcu do drzwi i Litwa nacisnął dzwonek

-Już idę! Czy to jest jakby inwazja czy co? Co chwilę ktoś przychodzi!- usłyszeli krzyk Polski i odgłos kroków zbliżających się do drzwi

-Dokładnie! Szykuj się, przybyliśmy przejąć twoje kluczowe regiony!- zawołał Litwa ze śmiechem przewalając oczyma

-O mój Boże Liet!- krzyknął radośnie Feliks stając w drzwiach -Jesteś w samą porę! Miałem właśnie do ciebie dzwonić! Och cześć chłopaki!- dodał na widok Łotwy i Estonii

-Mówiłem wam, że uprzedzam fakty- zaśmiał się Toris łapiąc w locie Feliksa który rzucił się na niego szczerząc zęby ze szczęścia

-Dzień dobry- przywitał się Eduard

-Hej- mruknął Raivis wyraźnie rozluźniony

-Co tak stoicie właźcie do środka!- zarządził Polska praktycznie wpychając ich do przedpokoju i zamykając drzwi

-Wspominałeś coś o jakiejś inwazji? Ktoś jeszcze dziś u ciebie był?- zapytał Toris zdejmując kurtkę, buty i kierując kroki prosto do salonu

-Węgry wyszła dosłownie chwilę temu- oznajmił Feliks znikając w kuchni po przekąski -Pogadaliśmy chwilę, ale najlepsze, że nie wpadła z pustymi rękami!- powiedział wynurzając się z kuchni z dwiema butelkami węgierskiego wina -Lizie zna się na prezentach!-

-Uch… Feliks…- mruknął Toris patrząc na butelki z niepewnością

-Spokojnie Liet totalnie nie dam ci zginąć- uspokoił go Polska ustawiając butelki i przekąski na stole, po czym znowu zniknął żeby przynieść kieliszki

-Zginąć?- zapytał przerażony Raivis patrząc na Litwę ze strachem w oczach

-No wiesz, Litwa ma totalnie słabą głowę jeśli chodzi o picie- uspokoił go Feliks, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie które posłał mu Toris

-Zamilcz- syknął brunet ostrzegawczym tonem

-No co? Mówię tylko jak jest, to nie tak, że zacznę im opowiadać o tych wszystkich ekscesach które masz na koncie po pijaku- Polska wzruszył ramionami

-Ekscesy? Teraz mnie zainteresowałeś- powiedział Estonia siadając na kanapie i kładąc laptopa na stoliku, Łotwa usiadł obok niego sięgając po paluszki, Litwa zajął ostatnie wolne miejsce na kanapie, a Polska usadowił się w fotelu stojącym tuż obok

-Powiedz choć słowo a cię zamorduje- oznajmił Litwa zupełnie poważnym tonem, świdrując Feliksa spojrzeniem

-Dobrze wiesz, że długo nie pozostałbym martwy Liet, świat zbyt wiele by stracił gdybym tak po prostu umarł, ale jak tam sobie chcesz- powiedział Polska zupełnie nie przejmując się słowami bruneta -Spokojnie Toris nie dam ci wypić więcej niż zdołasz zdzierżyć- oznajmił blondyn odkorkowując pierwszą butelkę i rozlewając trunek do kieliszków.

-Właściwie to chciałem najpierw załatwić z tobą kilka spraw- powiedział Eduard

-Wyluzuj Eddie! Interesy mogą chwilę poczekać!- odparł Feliks, Estonia tylko westchnął cicho, z Polską lepiej było się nie kłócić, zresztą dwie małe butelki wina nie miały szans doprowadzić ich do takiego stanu żeby nie mogli później spokojnie porozmawiać o ważniejszych rzeczach.

* * *

''Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem jak bardzo się myliłem, albo po prostu nie sądziłem, że Litwa ma AŻ TAK słabą głowę do picia alkoholu'' pisał Estonia na swoim blogu.

-Liet, na wszystko co dobre i święte, zostaw mnie! Jesteś pijany i nie myślisz trze…. AAAAAAA!- krzyknął Feliks

-Hehehe~ Mam cię~ 3- zachichotał Toris

-NIEEEEEEEEE!-

* * *

Całkiem przyjemnie spędzali czas w domu Polski, popijając wino i gadając o pierdołach, byli już w połowie drugiej butelki kiedy sytuacja zaczęła się lekko wymykać spod kontroli.

-Mmm… dobre to wino- mruknął Litwa lekko podpitym głosem, Estonia stwierdził, że jego brat ma NAPRAWDĘ słabą głowę, wypił chyba zaledwie dwa kieliszki

-Cieszę się, że ci smakuje, ale ty już więcej nie pijesz Liet- stwierdził Polska odsuwając butelkę z winem poza zasięg Torisa -Obiecałem ci, że nie dam ci polec na placu boju-

-No weźźźź~ Jednego jeszszcze dam * **hic!*** radę~!- jęknął Litwa próbując odebrać Feliksowi butelkę

-Wybacz ale jestem jakby zmuszony totalnie ci odmówić- stwierdził blondyn, Toris tylko prychnął obrażony i założył ręce za siebie jak naburmuszone dziecko

-Możecie go chwilę jakby przypilnować?- zapytał Feliks Estonię i Łotwę, wstając z fotela -Muszę iść do łazienki, a jemu naprawdę totalnie już wystarczy-

-Postaramy się- powiedział Eduard, Raivis tylko przytaknął dalej konsekwentnie likwidując zapas paluszków

Jednak kiedy tylko Polska opuścił salon, Litwa z prędkością błyskawicy złapał za butelkę i dolał sobie wina

-Nie będzie mi mówił jak mam żyć!- oświadczył Toris buntowniczym tonem -Nie po to ogłosiłem niepodległość, żeby go słuchać!-

-Litwo… myślę, że jednak nie powinieneś- zaczął Estonia, ale po chwili jego szczęka niemal przebiła podłogę, kiedy Toris wychylił cały kieliszek za jednym zamachem, Eduard i Raivis mogli jedynie obserwować z przerażeniem skutki tego czynu.

Żaden z nich nie miał serca przyznać się Feliksowi, że zawiedli, więc jedyne co im pozostało to obserwowanie rozwoju sytuacji, a ta zaczęła się rozwijać naprawdę szybko.

-Już jestem- oznajmił Polska wracając do salonu -Tak sobie pomyślałem, że skoro Liet i tak już nie da rady dłużej, to możemy pogadać o interesach Estonia-

-Och doskonale w takim razie…- zaczął Eduard otwierając laptopa

-Ty mnie nieee doceniasz!~- stwierdził nagle Toris siadając prosto, czknął cicho i zaśmiał się jakby właśnie usłyszał najwspanialszy żart na świecie

-Eee… okej?- mruknął Feliks patrząc na Litwę z uniesionymi w zdziwieniu brwiami, powoli zajął swoje miejsce w fotelu

-Feeeliiiiks~- mruknął przeciągle Toris, rzucając blondynowi zalotne spojrzenie

-Słucham?- zapytał uprzejmie Polska rzucając pytające spojrzenie Łotwie i Estonii

-Śliczny hesteś wiesh?- wymamrotał brunet chichocząc cicho, po chwili wstał chwiejnie i przesiadł się na fotel wciskając się tuż obok Polski

-Wiem?- zapytał niepewnie blondyn poklepując Litwę po plecach -Liet tobie naprawdę już wystarczy, zaprowadzę cie do łóżka i odeśpisz sobie…-

-Zgodzę szie na to tylko ftedy jeśszli zostaniesz w nim ze mną~- oznajmił Toris obejmując Feliksa i przytulając go mocno

-Wątpię żeby to był dobry pomysł- stwierdził Feliks delikatnie wyplątując się z objęć bruneta -Jesteś totalnie pijany, nie myślisz racjonalnie, rano się obudzisz i znowu zrobisz mi awanturę za upijanie cię-

-Ale ja cię tak koffam~- zamruczał Litwa dalej klejąc się do Polski

-Cieszę się, ale mimo wszystko…- zaczął Feliks, urwał kiedy poczuł na policzku usta Litwy -Toris-

-Taaaak?~- zamruczał brunet trzymając Polskę w niedźwiedzim uścisku

-Znowu się spiłeś- oznajmił blondyn wyrywając się z objęć Litwy i zrywając się z fotela

-Nieprafda- powiedział z oburzeniem Toris również wstając

-Prawda i dla nas obojgu będzie lepiej jak pójdziesz grzecznie się zdrzemnąć- odparł Feliks odsuwając się powoli, bezskutecznie, bo z każdym jego krokiem w tył, Toris robił krok na przód

-Feeeeliiiiiks~ Ale mnie się nuuuudzi~- zawył Litwa patrząc na swoją ofiarę błyszczącymi oczyma, Eduard i Ravis cicho obserwowali to co się działo, nie śmiejąc wchodzić swojemu bratu w drogę

-Trudno, b-będziesz to m-musiał jakoś p-przecierpieć- wyjąkał Polska zaczynając krążyć wokół stolika, tylko tyle dzieliło go od roznamiętnionego Litwy

-Ale ja tak łaaadnieee prooooszę?~- zamruczał Toris podążając za blondynem krok w krok -Fiem, że ty też tego chceeeesz~-

-Nie kiedy jesteś pijany- odparł Feliks wyczuwając zamiary bruneta -A teraz totalnie proszę cię usiądź i porozmawiajmy spokojnie…-

-Aleee~- wymamrotał Litwa wciąż podążając za Polską -Ja nie chcem rozmafiać… chcę działać~-

Feliks przełknął głośno ślinę, jasne było, że do Torisa nie docierały teraz żadne racjonalne argumenty.

-''Chyba domyślam się dlaczego był taki radosny na myśl o wizycie u Polski''- stwierdził w myślach Estonia, obserwując szeroki uśmiech brata i jego zarumienione policzki.

Bez dalszych prób nawiązania konwersacji, Feliks rzucił się do ucieczki, Toris z pomrukiem rzucił się za nim, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru rezygnować ze swojej ofiary. Raivis obserwował pościg z otwartymi szeroko ustami, a Estonia westchnął tylko, czując, że w dniu dzisiejszym o rozmowach na temat interesów mógł pomarzyć, zwłaszcza kiedy Litwie udało się w końcu złapać Polskę, przerzucić go sobie przez ramię i udać się po schodach na górę.

* * *

''Po dniu dzisiejszym z całą pewnością mogę stwierdzić, że podawanie Litwie alkoholu wiąże się z dużym ryzykiem, zapewniam was, że wojna polsko-litewska twa nadal, chociaż może nie na taką skalę jak w 1920 roku… zresztą kto by pomyślał, że piąty rozbiór Polski zostanie dokonany przez Litwę?'' pisał Estonia dopijając swoje wino, wytrwale ignorując jęki i pomruki dobiegające z piętra ''Chyba powinienem poszukać sobie jakiegoś hotelu, nie jestem pewien czy powinienem tu zostać na noc… ale zapamiętajcie jedno moi drodzy czytelnicy, alkohol jest zły, bardzo zły'' tymi słowami Eduard zakończył swój wpis i wyłączył laptopa.

-Myślę, że powinniśmy znaleźć sobie jakiś hotel- stwierdził zabierając swój komputer i podnosząc się z kanapy -Wątpię, żeby ta dwójka była w stanie w najbliższym czasie nawiązać jakąś poważniejszą konwersację-

-M-myślisz, że możemy tak po p-prostu s-sobie pójść?- zapytał Łotwa cały czerwony na twarzy

-Liet! A-Achhh~!- jęknął głośno Feliks

-Tak, tak właśnie myślę, wrócimy rano, jak… emocje nieco opadną- mruknął Eduard szykując się do wyjścia

-N-no dobrze- powiedział Raivis idąc za nim, opuścili dom Polski zostawiając parkę na piętrze samym sobie.

* * *

-Cudownie! Cudownie, wręcz perfekcyjnie!- zaśpiewała zadowolona Węgry stojąc w hotelowym oknie z lornetką

-Węgry-san jesteś geniuszem zła- stwierdził Japonia siedząc przy komputerze i pilnując jakości nagrania

-Jakiego tam zła~ Ja po prostu pomagam innym w okazywaniu swoich uczuć~ Warto było poświęcić dwie butelki dobrego wina dla takiego widowiska~- odparła Elizabeta obserwując widowisko z wypiekami na twarzy.

-Och Estonia-san udostępnił nowy wpis na swoim blogu- powiedział Japonia klikając na odpowiedni odnośnik

-Jestem ciekawa co takiego napisał po dzisiejszej wizycie u Feliksa~- zamruczała Węgry siadając obok, żeby zapoznać się z najnowszą zawartością bloga.

* * *

 **Och ja po prostu musiałam napisać coś z jajem XD Jakby ktoś miał wątpliwości, za czwarty rozbiór Polski, często uważa się wydarzenia po inwazji ZSRR i nazistowskich Niemiec w 1939r. więc tu mamy piąty.**

 **Mały update a właściwie pytanie do publiczności!  
Teoretycznie to miał być oneshot... ale ostatnio naszła mnie pewna myśl...  
A gdyby tak dopisać drugą część czyli... ''Co było dzień później?'' ****(¬‿¬)  
Byłabym wdzięczna gdybyście napisali co o tym myślicie!**


End file.
